The present invention relates to a communication terminal device suitably applied for example to a wireless telephone device called a portable telephone terminal.
A variety of mobile telephone terminals used as a wireless telephone device have been practically used. These conventional portable telephone terminals comprises a box including a microphone and a speaker for voice communication, a key input portion for inputting a telephone number, a function command and so on, and a display portion for displaying the telephone number and so on. This basic constitution is common in all of the terminals.
Basically, the portable telephone terminal has to be made small so that the user can always carry and transmit and/or receive information at any place. However, if each of the components described above is to be disposed within a single box, there is a limit in the size and shape as the terminal.
Further, recently, some portable telephone terminals are capable of not only making voice communication but also making data transmission including such data as character data and image data. In such a terminal capable of performing these functions, a relatively large display portion has to be disposed as the display portion, thus leading to a problem of increased size of the terminal.
Further, when inputting a character message, a common method used at present is that the inputting of characters is made by using dialing keys and so on. However, inputting the characters by using such a limited number of keys poses a problem of low operability.
The present invention is made for the situation described above, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to make it possible that the communication terminal device is miniaturized in a shape for good portability while maintaining the operability necessary for the communication terminal device.
The present invention provides a communication terminal device comprising: first housing 100 including; first radio communication means for radio communication with a predetermined station or another terminal, first data processing means for processing of data to be transmitted or received by the first radio communication means, second radio communication means connected with the first data processing means for short-distance radio communication, and voice communication means connected with the first data processing means for processing for voice communication; and a second housing including; third radio communication means for short-distance radio communication with the second radio communication means in the first housing, second data processing means connected with the third radio communication means for processing of data to be transmitted or received, input means for inputting data to the second data processing means, and display means for displaying data processed by the second data processing means.
According to the above described invention, voice communication can be made by using the communication means provided in the first housing. For data transmission in which a character message, image data and so on are transmitted, received data can be displayed in the display means provided in the second housing whereas inputting operation of the necessary data can be performed by using the inputting means provided in the second housing.